The Blue Warrior
by Crow-DarkHeart
Summary: Sage's past comes back to hunt her and not even Rawkus will be able to stop Krytus's plan for the most powerful Blue Sentient warrior from unleashing his team of ten but he first has to find a way to control him before he finds the ultimate power source/weapon in sentient time.This takes place after The Crimson One.Don't worry I'll get A.J. in here in here my way.
1. Sage's Past

I do not own the series. It is owned by Hot wheels and it is owned by well I don't know. I do own the OCs.

Battle Force 5 The Blue Warrior

Chapter 1: Sage's Past

Sentient time: year 6000, Month 4, Day 6

We find ourselfs at the Red Sentient home world.

"Krytus we should strike the Vandals now their deffences are weak. Krytus are you listening to me?" Kyburi yelled at him for the fact that Krytus didn't seem to be listening.

"Sorry Kyburi. I was sensing that my sister is crying at this very moment." Krytus explained as he stared off into space.

Earth, the Hub:

"Has anyone seen Sage?" Vert asked as he looked around the area Sage usual stayed at.

"I believe she's in the Mobias Command Center. Why Vert?" Tezz replied as he was going over some battle information from their last encounter with the Red Sentients.

"I need to ask her something." Vert answered as he started to walk towards the Mobia.

Later after Vert found Sage in a corner of the conteral area of the Mobia as a cring ball.

"Sage, are you ok?" Vert asked as he stood in front of the Sentient woman.

"I'm in prefect working order." Sage replied as she started to stand up and stop herself from cring anymore.

"That's not what I meant. I asked if you felt alright." Vert replied as he put one of his hands on her sholder to try and calm herself down still.

"Yes. I feel fine." Sage lied as she tried to get one of her closest friends to leave her alone.

"Sage, I can tell when someone is lying to me and your no exception." Vert replied as he gave her a stern look.

"Well I do fell I a little…" Sage tried to say but was unable to as the reason for her cring caused her to start cring again and even harder than before, so Vert patted her on the back and left to let her be alone.

"Vert, what's wrong with Sage?" Agura asked as he got out of the Mobia.

"I don't know, but whatever it is it's making her very sad." Vert replied as he got with his friends.

"Impossible." Tezz replied to what the team's leader had just told them.

"Oh. You know everything about Sentients do you?" Standford asked with a sartastic tone of voice.

"No, but I do know that Blue Sentients are like computers." Tezz replied not knowing he didn't have to answer Standford's question.

"Hey, just because she's like one doesn't mean she is one." Spinner countered back at what the Russian said.

"Go Spinster." Zoom cheered for the vidoe game crazied Buster Tank gunner.

That's when the alarm blasted saying that the reds were going to a battle zone that seemed to be called the Warriors' Graves.

"Why is it called that?" Standford asked as he looked at the screen to see way it sounded so important.

"Because, it is a graveyard for Sentient warriors." Sage answered as she floated up to her friends.

"Do you feel any better now?" Vert asked as he and the others looked at her.

"Now is not the time. I will come with you on this one." Sage answered as she was heading towards the Mobia.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sherman asked as he started to help put items into the Mobia.

"It's not that I want to go, but I have to go." Sage semi-lied about so no one would try to protest, but Vert wasn't convinced about what she said.

"Why?" Agura asked as she used the Tangler to move Tezz's Splitwire into the Mobia.

"I need to check on something." Sage answered as the team was now ready to go.

The moment they arrived at the battle zone, they saw huge blue and red pryamids where all over the zone and the clouds above were raining with as much rain as a hurricane minus the wind though. Moments after they entered the battle zone, they stopped about 50 meters away to what seemed to be tomb for a Blue Sentient that looked young and dangerous since he reminded the team of Krytus (just the body shape) but more youthful and he looked like Sage (his head was more like her's and he had the same basic marks on him) and it stopped raining.

"Who is that bloke? He looks like he could take us and the reds on at the same time." Standford asked as he stared at the holographic image of him on the front right above a door.

"His name was...Lucas." Sage replied hesintatly with his name.

"Looks a lot like you Sage." Agura stated as she just stared at his image.

That's when the Red Sentients appeared with about 20 red sarks for each of them.

"Get ready for battle team." Vert ordered as everyone except for Tezz as he just sat at the main control area of the Mobia.

"That is not needed Vert." Sage instructed as she started to walk out of the Mobia.

"Sage! What are you doing?" Vert asked thinking she actually lost her mind.

"To talk with my brother." Sage answered as she was now out of the Mobia and was now on her way to the tomb.

Red Sentients: 50 meters away from the tomb.

"Sage is all alone now is the perfect time to get her." Kyburi told the other members of her team.

"No." Krytus ordered as he powered his Syfurious down.

"Sir?" Kyrosys asked looking puzzled at what was happening.

"My sister and I are here for the same reason." Krytus explained as he walked over to the tomb.

Mobia:

"I don't like this. It's would be to easy for the reds to do a surprise attack here." Vert stated as he looked out of the window.

"I agree with Vert." Agura stated as she was now standing next to him.

Red Sentient side:

"What's he waiting for? He's so close to her that the humans won't be able to stop him from killing her." Krylox stated as he watched with confusion writen all over his face.

"Unlike behavior. Weakness. Terminate?" Kytren questioned Kyburi as he looked a little confused at their team leader as if he was going mad.

"No! This must be part of a plan to destroy Sage, it must be." Kyburi replied as she herself was hoping she was right.

At the tomb:

"Brother, you came after all. I'm surprised you came at all." Sage stated as they were now standing in front of the tomb side by side.

"I had to. I mean this warrior has to be honored and I need to ask forgiveness from him." Krytus replied as he looked at the image of the Blue Sentient on it.

"You talk as if you know him from the very start of his life." Sage stated as she was close to break out cring again.

"Don't forget, I was the one who ended his life." Krytus stated as he was still looking at the image.

"As if I could forget!" Sage yelled at her brother with sudden rage and furry in her voice and her eyes.

At Mobia:

"Why did she just yell at Krytus, and why is he not trying to kill her?" Standford asked as he and the rest of the team except Tezz were jumping into their cars ready for a fight.

Red Sentients:

"What is he doing? Red Sentients. Sarks. Attack and destroy the humans and the Blue Sentient. Now!" Kyburi yelled the order out.

That's when both sides came in with weapons ready to strike. Each one ready to for a fight but Sage and Krytus just stopped them.

"Sage, get back to the Mobia. We'll take care of the trash." Vert stated as he was being backed up by the others and the Mobia in onslot mode.

"Strike her down now!" Kyburi yelled as she was being blocked by her boss and behind him was Vert and Agura.

"We agreed under any condition we would not fight here or invade each other's mind." Sage told the others as they started to look confused and the sarks were doing nothing.

"Why?" Agura asked as she was ready to fight claw to claw with the red hunter.

"This is the tomb of the warrior sentient Lucas." Krytus tried to explain to them.

"Is he like the first Sentient to exist?" Zoom asked as he looked up at the image of the sentient.

"No. He's my son." Sage answered with a blank face.

To be continued….


	2. Sage's Present

Battle Force 5 the Blue Warrior

Chapter 2: Sage's Present

"He's your what?" Standford asked while staring at Sage.

"He is not truly my son, but I did bring him online." Sage explained as she looked at her son's image.

"I remember now. A blue sentient prototype that would not come online, but you wouldn't give up. You did every safe method to bring him online then you tried cross powered." Kyburi stated as her Venikus disappeared.

"Cross powered?" Vert said with a questionable tone of voice.

"It's like hot wiring, but it involves a blue sentient that is online with one that is in need of a recharger." Sherman explained like he normally does.

"Yes, but she did it with one that had no power." Kyburi stated with a glare.

"That's dangerous no matter what the reason is." Sherman stated with a look that couldn't be described.

"Why?" Vert asked since he had no idea why it was dangerous.

"It could drain all the power and may not work." Sherman explained as he know more about Sentient recharge and repair then the rest of the team except for Sage.

"Very dangerous." Tezz stated as he walked out of the Mobia.

"When I tried it, I was what you called knocked out, and when I woke up there was what seemed to be an infant blue sentient where he was. Intrigued I picked him up and examined him. I found out that I accidently created a sentient that ages like a human." Sage explained to them about his creation.

"In a language we all can understand, please." Standford stated as he didn't get what Sage maent.

"She made a Blue Sentient that grows like a human." Tezz tried to explian to Standford.

"What?" Standford replied still confused.

"He was a baby, then kid, then teen, then adult." Sherman dumbed it down to Standfords level of intellegents.

"Thank you." Standford replied as crossed his arms.

"Blue Sentient warrior. Taught by Sage. Trained by Krytus." Kytren stated in his way.

"What?" Vert asked this time confused.

"I was his teacher." Sage answered half way as she staired up at the image of her son.

"I trained him to fight." Krytus answering the other half of the question.

"I get. Both of you saw him as something of the combination." Agura stated as she looked at both Sage and Krytus.

"No. We did not know he was learning from the other. He told me he wanted to be a scholar." Sage stated as she glared at her brother.

"He told me he wanted to be a warrior in the fights." Krytus stated as he glared back.

"It looks like he wanted to a combination of the two." Tezz stated as he looked to see storm clouds turning very black in the sky.

"Impossible." Kyburi stated as she step closer to Agura just in case BF5 does a surprize attack.

"Why?" Tezz asked still looking up at sky.

"Because there is no why he can be both." Kyburi tried to answer.

"That tells me nothing." Tezz stated as he didn't like her answer and glared at her.

"He has to be one or the other." Kyburi stated in the dumbest why possible.

"Thank you." Tezz replied and went back to looking back at the sky.

"Then why lie." Agura asked as she looked at Sage.

"We never found out." Sage stated as she looked back at the picture of Lucas.

"Can't you bring him back online?" Zoom asked as he looked at Sage.

"No." Sage answered about to cry again.

"Why?" Vert asked as he was eyeing Krytus.

"There's a hole in his chest." Krytus answered a little depressed though.

"Oh." Agura stated and looked at Sage who was about to back out crying agian, but that's when a lightning storm started.

"I do not like this electrical storm." Tezz stated as a bolt flashed across the sky making everything blue or red for a moment.

"What?" Krylox asked since he was confused by what Tezz said.

"He doesn't like lightning." Vert answered as best as he could to the brut of a Red Sentient.

"Normally I do like it, but not at this very moment." Tezz stated as he looked up at the sky again.

"Why?" Spinner asked as he had no idea what the European was talking about.

"This storm seems to be acting on the fusion range." Tezz answered as he pulled out a hand held scanner and scanned the storm.

Spinner just stayed quiet and looked confused like everyone else except for Sage and Sherman.

"It's what powers the first sentients." Tezz answered in a tone that said it was something everyone would know.

That's when a massive bolt struck the tomb and something seemed to activate inside of the structure.

"What just happened!" Sage asked/yelled as the tomb's power turned off.

That's when the sound of a car was heard coming closer from the tomb as if there was something or someone was in it.

"What is that!" Krylox asked as the noice was coming closer from the tomb.

That's when the doors of the tomb were blasted off by white energy and a white trunk with six tires, the basic designs of the Buster combined with a Mobia but smaller, with gears on the outside showing it had massive amounts of power, a large spear-like caible cannon with multiple settings as it appeared on the back, and two small tri-missle ports that looked like they fired tracking missles.

"G.G." Sage stated and had her mouth open in surprize just like the Red Sentients.

"Why is it called that?" Vert asked as he just stared at the trunk like tank.

"Don't know, but its stands for Gear Grinder." Sage answered as she couldn't look away from it.

"Sounds mean." Agura stated as she looked like she was seeing the Buster combined with at lets three different millitary vehicals back from Earth.

"It is." replied a voice that sounded like Sage and Krytus but more along the line of Sage's voice.

"Can it be?" Sage asked to no one really since she was just in shock at the site of her son's car.

That's when the driver stepped out of his car and he looked like the very Blue Sentient that was on the tomb's picture.

"Lucas." Sage stated out of shock to see her dead son back from the dead.

"Hi Mom." Lucas replied with a giant smile on his face fom seeing her.

"This can't be." Kyburi stated as she was now in shock to see him alive after what happened.

"Why?" Vert asked but with a sartastic tone of voice.

"He had a hole in his chase." Kyburi answered not catching his tone of voice or was just to shocked to catch it.

"Then how is he alive?" Tezz asked as he was annoyed by all of her answers.

"The lightning is the answer." Lucas answered for her and pointing up at the sky.

"Target located." Kytren stated as he looked at Lucas with a glare filled with rage.

"What?" Sage asked filled with fear as she heard Kytren.

"Destroy." Kytren stated as he drove his Vylirex at Lucas.

That's when Lucas jumped back in his car and blasted Kytren with a beam of white energy from the cannon that just disintegrated Kytren's bike first then Kytren himself.

"Wow." Sherman stated from what he and the rest saw from the power of the Sentient's vehicel.

"That's one of the reasons I call my creation Gear Grinder." Lucas stated as head popped his head out of a sun roof with a grin.

"Why did you kill Kytren?" Krylox yelled as he began to charge Lucas with his body.

"Still as slow and stupid as I remember." Lucas stated as he blasted Krylox with the same white beam of energy.

"Who's next?" Lucas asked as his grin got bigger as he was flipping something that was a pentagon in shape and was green and grey with a X on it.

"That would be you dear nephew" Krytus replied as he pulled out a device that had a betton that was glowing blue and Kyburi had a shocked look on her face.

"What does that mean." Lucas asked with a confused look on his face as he pulled out two more pentagons that looked just like the first one and started to juggle them.

To be continued….


	3. The Story of Ten

Battle Force 5 the Blue Warrior

Chapter 3: The Story of the Ten

Everyone was looking at Krytus as his thumb hovered over the button.

"What are you doing?" Kyburi asked as she looked from him to his nephew.

"This." Krytus stated as he pushed the button.

Lucas suddenly tossed the items he was juggling one of them landing in front of the feet of Kyburi, one landing in front of Sherman (both Sherman and Kyburi grabbed the items), and the last one landed in the Gear Grinder, and Lucas was holding his head with his hands while his eyes, his bright blue color started to turn navy blue in a matter of seconds. After he turned completely to a different color he opened his eyes to reveal crimson red like the Red Sentients.

"What did you do to him!" Sage yelled as she felt an urge to turn the Mobi on her twin.

"I just made him think he's a Red Sentient general. Now Lucas destroy Battle Force 5!" Krytus ordered as he turned his hand into a sword and pointed it at them.

"Why should I?" Lucas asked as he looked bored as he picked up the item and started to flip it between his fingers.

"What!? Kyrosys destroy him!" Krytus ordered in pure rage.

Kyrosys activated his flame wheels to blast Lucas, but Lucas pushed a button to fire six missles at him and they hit Kyrosys before he could fire back.

"Krytus we need to get out of here now!" Kyburi yelled as she brought out her Venikus and began to drive way.

"I'm not done playing with you yet." Lucas stated as he had the cannon fire spears at her but ended up missing her every time.

Krytus now knew that he caused his nephew to become a power hungery monster, and that his sister will never forgive him for it, so he started to run back to the Red Sentient home world with Kyburi by his side as his nephew start to open fire on everything that moved causing BF5 to retreat back to Earth, all the while Sage was only in shock.

Back on Earth in the Hub:

Sage just kept in the Mobi by herself for ever since they got back from the Tomb Zone.

"Poor Sage. Her son comes back from the dead and shortly after that is turned into a monster because of her brother." Zoom stated in a tone that sounded like he was in as pain as Sage was in.

"You know if we could catch him and keep him under control long enough we could possiblely turn him back to normal, well normal for him any way." Tezz stated as he looked over the data from the moment Krytus hit the button to the end of the conflit.

"You know he may be right but I think that Krytus might of maded a part of his mind more domiant then the rest unknowenly and that he will return to normal and that what ever he wants is on this Sentient data card." Sherman replied as he pulled out the card.

"Yes, let's help my son." Sage stated as she floated to them with what seemed to be the remanes of tears from her eyes to her jaw.

"Then our mission is to save Lucas at any coast." Agura stated as she slammed her fist into her left hand.

Red Sentient home world, Krytus's stronge hold:

Krytus was so frustrated at himself that he didn't even hear his team walk in or see the huge smile on Kyburi's face.

"Krytus, we have good news I have learned that your nephew has made two teams with five members in each." Kyburi stated as she showed the data card to her boss.

"And that means what to me?" Krytus asked as he glared at them causing all but Kyburi to take a step back.

"Because both teams are made protype Sentients that he made to help all Sentients to live in peace." the red female replied with a vampire smile.

"How are creations for peace supposet to help me to take over the Multiverse?" the leader asked back to the hunter.

"They are very loyal and half of them are supposet to be able to survive a large amount of stress on their shells and the other half are nothing more but living data storaga." the hunter answered causing their leader to look at her.

"Where are they?" Krytus asked/ordered Kyburi with renewed hope for his plan.

"I don't know where they are..." Kyburi started to say but was cut off as her boss suddenly grabbed her by the throat.

"Then what's the point of even telling me!?" Krytus yelled with fire in his eyes.

"But I do know where to look for the Red Sentient that hide the hard shell sentients for him when he passed." Kyburi replied as she was bearly able to keep Krytus from crushing her throat in a fit of rage.

"Go then and what do you mean by the hard shell sentients?" Krytus asked as he release her from his grip.

"This data card only tells us what Battle Zone Lucas's friend, Korra, is in." Kyburi answered and ready herself for the possible beating she would receive for uttering the name of the traitor for fleeing the home world shortly after Lucas died.

"Who is the other one that knows where the data holders are?" Krytus asked sounding rather calm.

"The data card says it's another friend of your nephew and she's the Blue Sentient Sapphire, but it doesn't say where she is." Kyburi answered as she closed her eyes for a possible beating for uttering the Blue Sentient that helped Sage and Lucas make the Double-Helix Crystals and the fact that they don't know where she was.

"Prepare the Sarks. We are going hunting for that little traitor!" Krytus ordered as he stormed off to keep himself from killing his team.

Earth, the Hub:

It went pretty much the same for them expect the team asked who the two were, and Sage answered as best as she could as she was working on something. (Also the data card didn't go into much detail about Lucas's project but a lot of Sentients Blue/Red look down on it.)

"I think I know why this data card only tells us what Battle Zone Sapphire is in." Sherman stated after everyone readied themselves for the trip.

"Why little bro?" Spinner asked knowing this was going to happen.

"Because she made this one which means the that the data card I saw Kyburi pick up tells where Korra's Battle Zone is." Sherman explained.

"What about the one Lucas still had?" Standford asked as he made sure the Reverb was in the Mobi since Tezz and the Splitwire were going to be out this time.

"It most likely has both locations in it." Sherman stated as he was looking over history data on Lucas.

"You would be right, but the coordnates those two are at were changed." Rawkus stated as he drove up one of the roads in the Hub up to them.

"Wow! Who are you?" Zoom asked the giant stone biker.

"The name is Rawkus. I make sure the Multiverse stays in balance." Rawkus answered as he walked up to them.

"Rawkus also saved me from my brother." Sage stated as she was checking something on the computer screen.

"So how do you know where they are?" Spinner asked as he was was making sure the Buster was fully armed.

"Because I was the one that moved them." Rawkus explained causeing everyone to look at him.

"Why?" Agrua asked as she went back to the Tangler making sure that it was ready for the Red Sentients.

"Even though they could barely stand each other they came to me and asked if I could hide them so no one could find them and force them to reveal their friend's teams where abouts." Rawkus stated as his eyes started to glow and give the locations of the two sentients.

"Thanks for the help." Vert stated as he looked at the computer.

"Why help us?" Standford asked as he was ready for anything.

"Doing my job. Now I need to find your son and brother." Rawkus stated as he started up his bike.

"Why would you tell those two anything?" Tezz asked as he looked at the rock creature.

"The balance of the Multiverse is at stake and if the Sentient Prototypes aren't found by someone soon then a reactor on the Blue Sentient home world while explode causing an unbalance that will take centuries for me to correct." Rawkus aswnered as he left to do work that needs to be done.

Rawkus then left to give the locations of Lucas's friends to the reds and to Lucas himself.

Red Sentient Home World:

"We are ready to begin the hunt for Korra, Krytus." Kyburi stated but there was a tone of sadness under what she said.

"Good. Now all we have to do is go and...What is he doing here?" Krytus stated as he saw Rawkus coming up to them.

"Hello Krytus. I'm here to give the locations of both Korra and Sapphire are at." Rawkus stated as he gave them the locations.

"Why would you help us Rawkus?" Kyburi asked the rock creature as he was about to leave.

"There is a reactor on the Blue Sentient home world that needs to be shut down if it isn't then the balance will be damaged and it will take thousands of years to bring the multivers back to balance." Rawkus explianed as he then drove off making sure that they didn't know he was now going to tell Lucas or that he already told BF5.

"So, where are we going to anyway?" Kylox asked as he was still unable understand that he had them too.

"Location is the Storm Front Zone. Danger level is at level 10." Kryten stated as he had a look of torror on his face.

"Oh good that means that there very little danger." Kylox stated not knowing what the level really meant.

"Idoiut! A level 10 is the maxiam of the level scale, because it's the most dangerous place in the multivers!" Kyburi yelled at her idout teammate.

In a magma battle zone Lucas was blasting the place up trying to find the single person prison that held Korra.

"Where is she?!" he roared after scorching an area to almost completely destroying it.

"She's in a completely different battle zone young one." Rawkus answered as he drove up to him.

"Then tell me. I know they would go to you if they think it will keep the multivers safe." Lucas stated as he offlined his weapon system.

"They are in the Storm Front Zone." Rawkus stated as he was going to leave.

"Let me guess, they're both there and in the eye of the storm?" Lucas replied as he saw he was leaving.

"Yes they are. Your uncle's and your mother's teams already know where they are so get moving." Rawkus answered as he made a portal to leave.

"Why are you telling me this?" Lucas asked this time curouis.

"You are the only one Sapphire has since her father was taken from her by her uncle, but Korra's mother wants her agian." Rawkus answered he left.

"Time to wake up my best friends." Lucas stated with a smile that was just evil.

To be contunied...


End file.
